The Huntress
by Daughter Of Darkness-Huntress
Summary: Jazz had a pretty normal life until it was turned upside down. She plans to avenge her parents death. Fallow her through her ups and downs of being a hybrid, shape shifter & vampire. M just in case


_**The Beginning is a look into the past. The next chapters will be the present time.**_

* * *

I remember that day like it was yesterday - my parents and I were sitting in our family room watching 'The Blood Of Dracula.' My mom and dad thought it was funny because the vampire facts were far off from the truth. Sleeping in coffins, burned by the sun, and a stake through the heart will kill you. And so far off from the truth they were, we were not burned by the sun; it doesn't affect our physical health at all- although if you are out in the sun for a long period of time it will start to drain the powers you have, your strength, your speed and then your mental abilities also. We don't sleep in coffins- well we all don't, at least the more civilized people of our kind don't. And then last, wooden stakes don't kill us, they stun us.

One of the good things though is that all of the downs of being a vampire are only half as bad for me because I am a hybrid - half vampire half shape shifter. Although we have to keep that fact a hidden secret. I mustn't shift at all. Child bearing between two different species is illegal in my world. My father is a vampire and my mother is a shifter. I- well im different, if anyone found out I was a hybrid then I would surely be killed because I am considered a monster and an abomination. And then my parents would also have to suffer for breaking the laws. There are rules in our world and if you break them there is only one penalty. **Death**.

Everyone thinks that I am a full vampire and that I was adopted by my parents. We thought we were safe, until that one night changed everything.

We were sitting on the couch laughing and enjoying each others company like a normal family even thought we weren't. Then there was a loud bang and by the time anyone could react there were five of them, all surrounding us with stakes and torches in hands. Torches; if you want to kill someone of our kind then you must burn us. They were hunters- hunters for the supernatural; in other words. Us. I was only eleven at the time and I had no clue what to do, I had no special powers so I was useless. My parents were not fighters I knew that. I looked over to my mother who had shifted forms, she was now a beautiful cheetah, and a man was holding on to her while she was trying to fight back. But she was built for speed not strength so she was no match to the large trained hunter who had firm hold of her. I wanted to help so bad, I hated being helpless so I jumped up to do what I could do to help but someone grabbed me from behind and held me in my place. I was forced to just stay in that spot and watch them agonizingly slowly kill my parents. Tears streaming down my face. Then something very hard hit me in the side of the head and everything went black.

I woke up in a dark room in an unknown place. Somehow and I have no conscious way to figure out how this happened, I escaped. It was like my body shut down my mind and carried me away. This time I woke up in a small field. I decided that I needed my strength so I fed on a few small animals. I was too young and small to take down anything large and the small ones don't put up much of a fight. After that I just sat. I sat in the same spot for hours just thinking. Thinking about how I had nobody and nowhere to go, about my parents and how I didn't even get to say goodbye to them and tell them how much I really loved them. About how my life was now turned upside down. And that night I made a decision, a decision that would change my life forever. **I Would Avenge My Parents Death**. Not just with the terrible hunters that brutally murdered them, but with all of the humans that hunt down our kind, all of the ones that hunt and kill for the thrill of the game. And for all of the ones that frown upon and hunt us because we're different.

I trained for years to get to be where I am now. I am a trained killer.

I am seventeen years old.

I can easily chase down and kill them easily with no feeling at all.

Why? Because I am Jazz Dawn and I am a Daughter of the Darkness and I am a Huntress.

* * *

**_Ok tell me what you guys think. If you like it and want to get into the actual story of Jazz's life then REVIEW. _**

**_Love you guys_**

**_Ash_**


End file.
